I Have Many Girlfriends
by Coca Cola1945
Summary: Kodaka has few friends, but maybe he doesn't need friends when he has this many girlfriends, Kodaka/Harem, rated M viewer discretion is advised, hentai, incest, MILF.
1. Chapter 1

AN: hello this is the master of all things manga starting up on another fanfic ooooh and this one is a very deep hearted and lemony version of (_I have few friends)_.

Kodaka Hasegawa a young 2nd year high school student with absolutely no friends

In hope of gaining friends Kodaka help started "The Neighbors Club" with fellow friendless individual Yozora Mikazuki in hope of making friends.

One day later school famous beauty Sena Kashiwazaki joins the "The Neigbors Club" in also hope of making real girl friends, much to the dislike of Yozora.

After several failed attempts of training to become one of the "Normals" Yozora forms another idea on how to fit in, unknown to all three of them this very idea would change their relationship for years to come.

In the meeting room of the NBC (Neighbors Club) Yozora takes her usual role of leader announces the NBC's next plan of action.

"Listen up, we have made no progress whatsoever in making friends, but recently I've came across a great discovery that is sure to help us fit in and that discovery is….sechexppadee"

Yozora mumbles to a stop while forming a light blush on her face.

After a long pause the ever impatient Sena breaks the silence.

"Well are you goanna tell us or are you just going to stand there with that stupid look on your face!"

"I was getting to it **MEAT!** As I was saying the secret to making friends is…sexual experiences."

Kodaka and Sena stared at Yozora with a look of awe and disgust until Sena finally spoke her mind.

"Have you gone completely crazy!"

"It's the truth, while doing my usual research (eavesdropping) in class I overheard a group of girls talking about their boyfriends and how in love and how far they've gone with them, you know when you have a true friend when you can share such personal experiences with them"

Both Sena and Kodaka still had the look of awe and disgust until Kodaka adopted a look of understanding.

"I see if you share such stories with a person you trust then you know they are a true friend."

Both Kodaka and Yozora started agreeing on how that it was very logical while Sena tried to get a word in edgewise only to be silenced by the continuing conversation in front of her until she finally snapped.

"**HEY!"**

Both Kodaka and Yozora looked at Sena with surprise until said girl spoke her mind once again.

"I…I shouldn't have to do through such things just to make friends…it...it's... disgraceful."

"Fine then go home Meat"

"Wha…!"

"Yozora I think Sena was just..."

Just as Kodaka was about to vouch for Sena only to have her stop him midway.

"No it's okay Kodaka I can't be around this **BITCH IN HEAT** any longer!"

Sena quickly grabbed her belongings and said a harsh farewell.

"Oh and Kodaka, I feel bad for you being forced to do this with her."

After Sena said those words Yozora was overcome with a feeling of depression, she then slowly got up and left leaving Kodaka alone with his thoughts.

"_Sena…Yozora…why does it always have to be like this." _

Kodaka then proceeded to head home and forget about the whole day.

The next day within the club room of the NBC two young teens were passionately making out on the lounge room couch.

"Y…Yozora are you sure you want to go along with this?"

"Sh..Shut up you said you wanted to cheer me up right? So just listen to me got it?"

"Ye...Yeah"

Yozora slowly rolled down her panties down to her thighs and unzipped Kodaka's pants releasing his fully erect 6 inch manhood already dripping with pre-cum, Yozora then hovered her dripping cunt over Kodaka's manhood.

"This is my first time so be gentle ok?"

Kodaka gave her a small nod and smile only to have Yozora impale herself on Kodaka's dick.

"AAHHHHH…"

Yozora let out a loud scream and buried her face into Kodaka's chest as the blood from her broken hymen flowed down her leg. Kodaka stifled her cries by giving her a deep kiss entangling their tongues. Yozora then began to slowly grind into Kodaka's lap.

"Huff…huff…huff…it's in me Kodaka it's deep in my stomach."

Kodaka then got up still in Yozora and slowly bended her over the table and continued to thrust roughly into her.

"K…kk…Kodaka"

"Yyy…ye…yes"

"Let's keep this to ourselves as fellow club members ok?"

"Okay…Yozora"

Kodaka continued to thrusts hard and fast getting small cries from Yozora as he moved his hip with hers.

"Yozora I…I'm goanna cum soon"

"N…noo…don't do it inside!"

But Yozora's cries were un answered as Kodaka filled Yozora's uterus triggering her own climax. Yozora's and Kodaka's mixed juices fell to the floor as the both of them bathed in carnal bliss.

All this was soon broken up as the two lovers both looked up to see a docile Sena staring at the both of them with a frown.

"Se-Sena"

They both quickly put their clothes back on as Sena backed out of the room leaving the both of them blushing.

Two days after that incident Kodaka came into the clubroom to find Sena in the room alone playing one of her galges. Kodaka quickly formed an apology in his head as he formed up the courage to do so.

"Um Se-Sena please don't misunderstand what you saw the other day was just to bring our relationship with each other more closer and make our bond as friends more stronger"

"So the two of you were using the clubroom for that while no one else had a clue? You're disgusting."

"I…I'm sorry"

Sena remained quiet increasing the awkwardness before she spoke up once again.

"So did you enjoy it?"

"WH-what?"

"Sex, with Yozora, did you enjoy it?"

"Eh well yeah"

"Oh really then this time, have sex with me."

Kodaka had a look of pure shock on his face, what caused her to have a change of heart so fast?

"D-Don't get the wrong idea I'm not even with that vixen unless I can do the same, it's like I'm the only one being left out"

"Se-Sena that's not true we'd never leave you out"

"I don't care either way; the fact is I'm being left out"

Sena then began to unzip Kodaka's pants letting them fall to floor letting his fully erect manhood to spring up. Sena then proceeded to get on her knees and stare at Kodaka's dick with awe. _"I've never seen a man's penis at least without the mosaic"_, as these thoughts went through Sena's head she gently grabbed Kodaka's manhood getting a soft moan from Kodaka. Sena then began to stroke Kodaka slowly bottom to tip.

"Sena okay that's enough I think we should stop."

"Shut up and stop moving, unless you want me to crush it"

"_Sena's really taking the offensive, why is she doing this? HMMMM" _

Kodaka didn't have time to finish his thought though as Sena began to lick Kodaka's dick, licking it as though it were a lollipop. Kodaka was closing his eyes tight at the new amount pleasure he was feeling now feeling Sena's tongue work its way down his shaft while she also stroked him off harder. Kodaka looked down to see Sena ravishing his member orally with a lot of effort on her part. The image caused Kodaka feeling in his loins signaling his climax was coming.

"Se-Sena, I…I'm…g..gg…goanna...cum"

Sena didn't have time to take the warning though as Kodaka's seed spurted out in Sena's mouth. Sena tried to swallow Kodaka's load only to find she couldn't keep up with the amount spurting out, Sena quickly pulled back coughing and gagging out Kodaka's semen while his dick continued to spurt all over Sena's face.

After Kodak was completely drained of his essence Sena quickly wiped her face as she burst into tears. Kodaka over his recent orgasm looked down to see Sena bawling into the palms of her hands giving Kodaka a guilty feeling.

"Sena please don't cry I'm sorry for not warning you"

"(Sniff)… (Sniff)…It. It's not that it's I just hate that I'm always being left out, I even had to threaten you to have sex with me"

Kodaka immediately why Sena was so upset, Yozora and him left out Sena when they had sex in the clubroom and this made Sena think that they were just another group leaving her out.

"Sena, Yozora and I would never leave you out of anything we love you"

Sena stopped her tears of sadness and looked into Kodaka's smiling face causing her heart to start beating rapidly and her face to go red. Sena then adopted her own smile and slowly got up to catch Kodaka into a loving embrace which Kodaka accepted.

"So Kodaka you still wanna do it?"

"WH-WHAT?"

Kodaka quickly pulled back to see Sena giving him a cheeky smirk which then caused Kodaka to jolt upright as Sena grabbed his crotch.

"Aw come on shouldn't we finish what we started, besides if you don't I'll really crush it got it"

Kodaka could only stare as Sena's cheeky smirk turned into seductive one. Sena then proceeded to stroke Kodaka's manhood through his pants.

"I...I guess if your okay with it"

"Oh I'm more than okay with Kodaka-kun"

Kodaka was a bit surprised at the new addition to his name but quickly got over at as Sena got up and sat on the couch where she then began to strip out of her uniform leaving only her sweater on unbuttoned leaving her impressive sized chest and erect pink nipples out for Kodaka to see causing him to have the biggest blush in his life.

"Se-Sena"

Kodaka then quickly unbuttoned his pants and swiftly pulled down his zipper leaving him only in his white shirt which was barely covering up his erect dick. Kodaka slowly made his way over to Sena who he then laid down on the couch. Kodaka then spread Sena's legs and stared amazed at Sena's shaven vagina and admired the site at which he was looking at causing Sena to get embarrassed. Realizing he was making Sena uncomfortable Kodaka quickly stopped his staring and preceded to position himself only to have Sena grab shoulders before he could make the plunge.

"Kodaka wait"

"What is it Sena?"

"It's my first time so be gentle, okay?"

Kodaka looked at her face and saw the look of worry she had, he then leaned down and gave her passionate kiss and then slowly pulled away and whispered a small "okay" into her ear giving Sena chills down her spine.

Kodaka then thrusted into Sena causing a loud scream from her which Kodaka quickly stifled by catching Sena into a tight hug.

"Sena are you okay?"

"Yeah (sniff) I'm okay let's keep going"

Kodaka gave her a nod and then proceeded to thrust slowly into her causing Sena to leak out mews of moans and cries.

"Ko-Kodaka…it…it fe-feels so good"

"For me too Sena"

Kodaka's thrust soon became harder and faster causing Sena to let out loud huffs and moans until Kodaka finally hit her G-spot.

"Oooooh Kodaka I'm goanna cum!"

"Sena!"

With that final yell Kodaka released his seed into Sena's uterus. Kodaka then pulled out of Sena and then into a loving embrace both letting out a sigh of satisfaction.

"Kodaka"

"Yeah Sena?"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Both teens held each other in loving embrace loving their combined warmth which was suddenly interrupted when the door opened revealing a smiling Yozora. Both Sena and Kodaka were in total shock fearing the worst.

"Yozora!"

"Well look at what we have here two blonds in their buff, and by that red and white stain on the couch they were doing something very naughty"

Kodaka looked away while his face turned beat red and Sena gave Yozora a glare so intense it could melt through steel.

"What are you doing ruining a peaceful moment you flat chested fox bitch!"

"First of all Meat I'm not that flat and second you seem to be quite the hypocrite seeing as you ruined mine a few days ago with Kodaka"

Sena immediately shut up after Yozora recalled that awkward moment.

"So Kodaka how was it being in Meat was as loose as I thought it would be?"

"Hey I was a virgin!"

"Keep your voices down you don't want to risk a nun coming to check the screaming and find three teens in mid intercourse do you?"

"Three what do you mean by that Yozora"

"It means what it means my dear Kodaka were going to have a three way"

Both Sena and Kodaka looked at Yozora with looks of awe, déjà vu.

"What I thought you'd be mad?"

"Why would I be mad?"

"Because I just fucked your man!"

"I never claimed him as just my man now did I?"

"You mean you want to share Kodaka?"

"No, more like you're just renting him from me"

Sena let the idea jumble around in her head for awhile before asking her final question.

"Can I still fuck him whenever I want?"

"Of course I'm not always goanna be around and know Kodaka can get really horny sometimes"

"Then okay!"

Both girls jumped at each other and started giggling wildly as Kodaka sat their with only one thing going through his mind, _"I'm Screwed"_. Both girls turned to Kodaka with seductive smirks while slowly approaching him.

"Ko-da-ka"

"Ye-yeah?"

"Please take care of us!"

Both girls then gave Kodaka a peck on the cheek causing the same thought to go through his mind, _"I'm so screwed"_.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; Once again guys I'm back for another chapter, just to let you guys and gals know I'm doing my story in the style of the manga but some less important chapters will go faster then others, although I will have some original chapters of my own that fits in between the timeline. Well thank you for your time and don't forget to review. **

_Within the "new and improved" Neighbors Club_

"Huh a game?"

"I really think a game is the way to go"

"Yozora like I said only kids would get hooked in by games"

The three members of the TNC were currently conversing about their next plan of action on how to make friends, even though they still had each other as boyfriend and girlfriends Kodaka, Sena, and Yozora thought it would still be nice to have casual friends to talk to and fit into society with. Plus if their was no more neighbors club there was no more clubroom and no more clubroom means no more secure location for their sexual escapades.

"My dear sweet naïve Kodaka, yesterday when I went to restaurant by myself the table behind me was quite noisy, it was very annoying and when I…"

"Wait this isn't like last time when you were 'overhearing' a group a girls talking about their love lives and then we ended up bended over a desk panties pulled down with Kodaka pounding into us, not that I'm complaining Kodaka-kun"

Kodaka sported a small blush and sheepish grin while rubbing the back of his and gave Sena small thanks.

"As I was saying Sena (she's a little more tolerant of her now) when I turned around there were four high school kids playing with this"

Sena then proceeds to pull out a PSP 3000 earning confused looks from both her fellow club members.

"It seems to be popular amongst high schoolers nowadays they would bring their portable devices and play together"

"So what?"

Sena began to stroke Kodaka's leg sensually from under table earning a surprised yelp from the boy who looked her way only to see her give him a seductive smile, oddly enough she didn't stop.

"Those kids were playing this game called "monster hunter" where you can play cooperative play with other people on their PSP, you can also trade items with each other so you can ask 'I need this item do you think I could have it?' or 'Do you want to trade this rare item for this one?' making easy conversation starters"

Yozora then took her shoe off and started stroking Kodaka's crotch from under the table while keeping her proud appearance up but with a small smirk as well but also earning a glare from Sena who then moved her hand to start stroking Kodaka's rising clothed erection as well. Meanwhile Kodaka was red as a tomato and fidgeting like crazy as both his girlfriends continued their conversation while sexually stimulating him.

"Alright then so it's agreed we bring our PSP and 'Monster Hunter' games next Monday alright?"

"Agreed, but in the mean time, Kodaka-kuuuuun~"

Both women looked at him with seductive smirks before simultaneously asking him the same question.

"How about a blow job?"

Kodaka no longer able to take the torture passed out with a giant nosebleed causing both girls to rush to his and calling his name in worry.

_Next Monday _

As agreed on Monday the members of the neighbors club all brought their own PSP with 'monster hunter' game, although Sena thought she start early the past weekend and reach maximum level before either of the two causing Yozora to grab Sena's PSP and throw into the which Sena made a quick grab for it but her knee on the table in the process.

"Owie, owie, owie, owie, you fox bitch (they haven't fully tolerated each other yet) that really hurt"

Sena continued to cry her eyes out while Yozora stood over her triumphant, Kodaka then got and walked over to her bending down and kissing her knee lovingly and then gently rubbed it.

"Feel better?"

Sena acquired a small blush and said a small "yeah" to him. Yozora looking at the scene with anger took her shoe and gave Kodaka a harsh command,

"Kodaka!"

"wh-what?"

"Lick my foot"

"Can we please just start playing?"

"Fine you win Kodaka we'll start playing but were going to play with a twist"

"A twist?"

"Yes a twist"

So then Yozora stated the rules with her own 'twist' as she calls it.

"Rule number one; the host selects the quest to play and the objective of the game is to clear the quest, rule number two; if a player dies all players will be sent back to the start!, rule number three; if you are accidently killed by a fellow teammate you have to eat out the your other two teammates"

"WAIT WHAT?"

"You heard me Kodaka dear if either of us accidently kills you have to eat us out"

So the three started their quest, after some teasing of Kodaka's avatar which looked nothing like him they started their long trek through the forest with a bit of complications, the first two minutes in Kodaka's avatar was killed by Sena's after she brought her sword down on his head which she quickly waved off as forgetting the moves,_ "How could you forget the moves when your level? Did you play fifty something hours by yourself just so you could that?"_ A few minutes later Kodaka was shot in the back of the head by one of Yozora's avatar's arrows which she shook off saying he couldn't prove anything, and then after three were plunged into an epic battle against a pack of wolves Yozora accidently hit him with an arrow once again saying she was aiming for the last wolf.

"Well my dear Kodaka it looks like all your lives are up you know what that means, right Sena-chan?"

"That's right Yozora-chan"

Both girls then tightly grabbed their skirts and pulled them down, panties and all, they then flopped down on the couch and spread their legs to which they then yelled simultaneously.

"Lunch time Kodaka-kun/dear!"

All Kodaka could do was nod and get to his knees in font of his two girlfriends. Kodaka stared deeply at Yozora's dripping wet pussy which had a small thick patch oh dark hair right above it, Kodaka then dove his tongue deep into Yozora's pussy stretching her cunt lips with his hungry tongue and used his right hand to play with small pink clit earning a sharp gasp from her. To not leave Sena out Kodaka then used his left hand to play with her folds and clit causing her to shut her eyes and let out her own gasp.

"He-hey wh-why d-d-d-does Yozora g-ge-get to be eaten out first!"

"D-do-don't mmmm complain mmmmmeat your still getting pleasured"

Kodaka then started to lick faster earning some loud moans from Yozora. After hearing Yozora's moans Kodaka then speed p his finger movements as well Pulling hard on both girls clits causing the both of them to let out loud moans.

"Aaaaah Kodaka-kun it feels so good don't stop please!"

"That's it lick your masters cunt with all your don't hold back"

Kodaka taking their advice went even faster with his movements causing both girls above him to squirm and jerk uncontrollably signaling their were about to cum soon. Yozora then tightened her legs around his head while Sena grabbed his hand and shoved it deeper into her pussy; both girls then closed theirs tightly as screamed out their orgasms.

"Kodaka-kun/dear I'm cuuuuming!"

Both girls then released themselves all over Kodaka's hands and face coating him in their juices. All three teens were laid themselves lazily over the couch not even bothering to clean themselves up or put their clothes back on.

"Damn that was a waste of time; I guess co-op play isn't for people like us huh?"

"Yeah I guess so, but it wasn't a total waste of time Kodaka-kun, we did get some fuck time into today's club meeting"

"Yeah but this meeting supposed to be about making casual friends not just fucking around again?"

Both Yozora and Sena their eyes in realization but then quickly waved it of and closed their eyes to rest while yawning out a last word before dozing off.

"Oh yeah?"

Kodaka could only shake his head and smile at the sleeping girls before he realized something.

"_Hmm they actually look really peaceful and cute when their asleep? Too bad they can't be like that all the time."_

And so the overly tiring neighbors club gaming training session was over.

**AN: This chapter was really more of a filler chapter to keep you guys entertained, oh and another girl I'm adding to the harem is Maria's older sister Kate also a nun who's in the new **_**I Have Few Friends Plus+**_** series so go to and check it out, thank you and read and review. **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: What's up I'm back with another chapter and this one introduces Yukimura everybody's favorite maid with an interesting plot twist, so sit back enjoy and review. **

_One day after school in the clubroom _

Kodaka was sitting on the couch with a paranoid look, he switched his vision from Yozora to Sena then the door to the windows and so on. Both girls were worried something was bothering their boyfriend so they asked what was wrong.

"Kodaka-kun is something wrong?"

"Yes it seems you've been quite for awhile now, is anything bothering you?"

Kodaka just looked up for a second before lowering his head back down with a sigh.

"It's nothing just…have either of you felt like you've been watched lately?"

Both girls just looked away why while trying real hard to suppress a laugh getting Kodaka real riled up.

"I'm being serious!"

"Calm down Kodaka dear we believe you I mean we watch you all the time its hard not to"

Yozora simply gave him a smirk and a wink which he just shook his head to.

"That's not what I mean it's different more hidden and determined"

Yozora then realized Kodaka was actually serious and scared about this, she felt useless as a girlfriend, _"What am I doing? He's generally worried about this and here I am simply flirting with him, what kind of a girlfriend am I if I can't comfort him in time of need?" _

"Yozora's right Kodaka who wouldn't want to look at you? Especially that tight cute…"

"Sena stop! Don't you see Kodaka's actually serious about this, we have to help him with this you got it?"

Sena stopped her flirting and looked at Kodaka who was staring at Yozora with a thankful smile while the later was giving her own smile to him causing Sena to give Yozora a jealous glare.

"That's right Kodaka-kun we'll catch this stalker and confront them"

Kodaka looked at the both of his great girlfriends and gave them heartfelt thanks and then jumped up to hug them both which the two greatly accepted. Unknown to the three a mysterious blushing figure was lurking just outside the door of the clubroom.

"They think I'm a stalker?"

_Back in the clubroom _

"Wait I just realized something aren't 90% of stalker cases love related?"

Sena then started to give Kodaka a glare as did Yozora.

"Your right Sena that is in most cases, did something happen before us Kodaka dear?"

Both girls were burning holes into the poor boy that was sweating nervously and keeping his hands out in front of him.

"H-hey nothing happened you two are the only girlfriends I've ever had"

Both girls backed off a bit but continued to stare at Kodaka with angry glares, Kodaka once again attempted to state his case again.

"Okay maybe saying it's a stalker is taking it a little too far don't you think? I mean it could be someone I've never met before right?"

Both girls stopped their glares but the thought didn't leave their minds, Yozora then continued the conversation after the awkward moment.

"So in other words there's a girl watching you from the shadows and she has hidden feelings for you while forming a devious conniving plan to steal you away from me your master, we are definitely finding this stalker bitch"

"Whoa whoa settle down Yozora I don't think it's from the shadows and I just want to meet them and ask them **nicely** why their following me"

"So in other words Kodaka your thinking of spending some alone time with this girl without us around is that right!"

Both girls went back to their angry glares and were slowly approaching Kodaka with crossed arms as though they were about to strike any moment now.

"WAIT what are you two implying!"

"You know what were talking about Kodaka dear and it's going to take one hell of an apology to get back on our good side right Sena-chan?"

Yozora gave Sena a small wink to which she caught on quickly to lighting up her mood rather quickly.

"Ooh I like the way you think Yozora-chan"

Both girls then turned towards Kodaka with that seductive look from before. Kodaka could only sit there sweating nervously once again with bright red blush with one regret on his mind, _"I have felling this going to be troublesome, I shouldn't have told these two about the mysterious feeling of being watched…" _

_Three minutes later_

Back in the clubroom we find a nude Sena lying under an equally naked nude Yozora. Both girls were grinding their wet cunts together panting heavily at the warm feeling.

Standing their also in the buff was Kodaka watching the scene in front of him with a fully erect dick practically dripping with pre cum. Both girls looked back at their man and gave him an inviting smile while shaking their conjoined rumps playfully while their juices flowed down from their pussies like a long flowing river.

"Come on Kodaka dear what are you waiting for shove that hot rod into our wet pussies and cool it down"

Kodaka simply nodded an approached the two and quickly plunged himself inside Yozora and started to thrust slow but hard.

"Y-yes th-that's it Ko-o-daka d-ear shove it in hard"

Kodaka then pulled out of Yozora much to her protest but he waved it of and proceeded to take the plunge into Sena casing her to let out a loud cry of ecstasy.

"Oooooh mmmmm Kodaka-kun it feels so hot and warm its poking though my belly it's so big"

Kodaka kept up the same strategy switching from thrusting into Yozora to Sena having both women cry, moan, and yell Kodaka's name in pleasure.

_Back outside the clubroom_

The mysterious figure from before was watching the scene through a crack in the shudders of window in the door, said person was blushing furiously while asking themselves the same thing over and over again.

"W-what are they doing, what are they doing, what are they doing, what are they doing, what are they doing, what are they doing, what are they doing, what are they doing!"

Said person then felt something come over them, a feeling they've never felt before, the feeling of lust.

"I don't know this feeling I'm having its strange and my hand is going on its own, down my pants?"

Just as they said the figures hand went down their pants and proceeded to touch themselves to the sight in front of them.

"Huff… Huff… why…Huff…am I…mmmmm…doing…eeeeeeh…this?

_Back in the clubroom _

Back in the clubroom Kodaka was thrusting faster and faster into both girls were letting out quick moans that sounded as if they were being shaken out of them.

"Aaaaaahhh Kodaka-kun/dear were cumming!"

"M-Me to"

"Please Kodaka-kun cum in me!"

"No Kodaka dear cum in me!"

Kodaka was contemplating in his head to cum but found a quick solution that would make them all happy. Kodaka pulled out of Yozora and shoved his dick in between both their vaginas to which brought out all three of their orgasms.

"AAAAHHH KODAKA-KUN/DEAR!"

"YOZORA SENA!"

Both girls then shared a kiss with each other as their juices came out hard onto Kodaka's member which in turn sprayed out with just as much force. Kodaka then proceeded to sit on the couch while both girls snuggled into him while Yozora pulled out a blanket and laid it over all three of them to which they all fell asleep.

_Back outside the clubroom_

If you listened closely when the three had their orgasm a fourth scream could be heard outside the door to which the figure from before was now lying against the door breathing hard with a flushed face.

"What… what did I just do? What's this on my hands, its sticky and smells strange, is this the same thing that came out of Kodaka-senpai and those two women?"

The figure then cleaned themselves up proceeded to walk home with a few thoughts jumbling in their mind, _"Is that the kind thing you must do in order to become a great man like Kodaka-senpai? It did feel really good." _

_After School in the Hallways_

After their quick romp the neighbors club got dressed and preceded with their investigation to find Kodaka's stalker, and known to Kodaka the two girls were going to issue a pretty brutal beat down when they found her.

"Alright everybody ready Yozora?"

"I'm good, Sena?"

"Yup, now remember we just got to play it cool and walk around like every things normal got it?"

"Don't order me around meat! But yeah I got it"

So the three began their investigation to find this mysterious person, little did they know that person was being extra careful not to be seen by them in fear of coming face to face with the people they involuntary touched themselves to. After about five minutes of aimlessly walking through the halls the two girls noticed they were getting a lot of people's attention.

"Hmm I really do feel like were being watched."

"Yeah it seems Kodaka's intuition was spot on"

"Sorry for disrupting you two in such a serious moment, but this isn't the weird feeling I was talking about"

Kodaka could hear the gossip of the students they just passed and realized what was going on.

"It seems we've got all the normal students attention as well, now we'll never find the source of the mysterious stare"

Both girls just looked back to see that there were groups of people clumped together whispering loudly and staring at the three of them. Kodaka was going through his thoughts as he was trying to ignore the student's comments,_ "A violent delinquent, a pretty black haired girl and blond hair, blue eyes girl, seeing us three together would grab anyone's attention, I wonder what they say if they found out all three of us actually are seeing each other?" _ Kodaka simply chuckled to himself and shook his head at thought until he heard another piece of gossip he wasn't to happy with.

"_Ugh I feel sorry for Sena-sama…" _

"_How does he have two pretty girls serving him…?" _

"_Hmm I can take that Yankee then Sena-chan and Yozora-san will serve me…" _

At that last comment Kodaka finally lost it and lashed out at that group of students.

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

Kodaka looked back to see that the group of students were running away like a startled herd of sheep running from a big bad wolf, named Kodaka. Yozora and Sena were simply smiling at the retreating group of normals.

"Hmm it serve's them right for their empty worded comments"

"Yeah did you hear all those idiots thinking if they beat Kodaka they'd win our hearts, tsk imbeciles"

After that day a rumor that Kodaka had claimed two school beauties for himself had spread throughout the school. Kodaka was walking through hallways of school while people were quickly dashing into class rooms not caring which one it was, just as long as they didn't get caught alone in the hallway with the Yankee. Meanwhile said Yankee was fuming with angry thoughts about his stalker,_ "That bastard! Not that I know if you are one, since no real harm has happened I thought of leaving it alone but because of him I'm gaining an even worse reputation, I won't feel any better until I talk to him, although it kind of feels unreasonable to be angry with him" _

Kodaka continued to walk through the halls and upstairs to the clubroom until he felt the familiar stare once again, Kodaka took a glance back to see his stalker hiding behind the corner he just passed,_ "There he is!". _Said person quickly ran after Kodaka as he passed another corner so that they could keep up with him, unfourtanely for them Kodaka was waiting for them and they accidently bumped into him falling over.

"So you are the culprit?"

Kodaka took a good look at his stalker but was unable to determine their gender because they had the face of beautiful girl but was wearing the boy's uniform.

"So this is what they call a mugging isn't it?"

Kodaka's eyes grew twice their size at the person's question.

"WH-WHAT? No it's not!"

"My name is Kusunoki Yukimura; I'm in class 1-D"

Kodaka was surprised at Yukimura's unfazed expression after his outburst but quickly got over it as Yukimura took out his/her money and presented it to him.

"I only have 3000 yen, but here you go…"

"I SAID THIS ISN'T A MUGGING"

After his meeting with his stalker Kodaka took Yukimura to the clubroom where both Yozora and Sena were waiting, in lingerie. Kodaka took a good look at both of them; Sena was blue, frilly, and short enough that her tight white thong could clearly be seen, Yozora's was the same as Sena's only black and she was wearing a zebra print thong instead. Kodaka was memorized but quickly snapped out of it when he remembered that he brought somebody with him to the clubroom, Kodaka then quickly covered Yukimura's eyes and directed his attention back to the girls.

"What are two doing in those kinds of outfits in Catholic school with the door unlocked!"

Both girls just looked at the door way where Kodaka was glaring at them.

"Oh hey Kodaka-kun"

"Who's that with you?"

Kodaka was surprised by their calm tone and was perplexed at how they could be so calm while dressed like that in front of a stranger but quickly waved it off as the girls were overlooking Yukimura.

"So is this the stalker Kodaka-kun?"

"She looks pretty but also seems like quite the tomboy by the way she dresses"

"Actually I am a man and my name is Kusunoki Yukimura"

Both girls' eyes widened and looked down at the way they were dressed then back at the supposed boy, they quickly threw their robes on that they were keeping in the room just in case. After they had there robes on both girls glared at Yukimura with highly noticeable tints to their cheeks, Yukimura just stood their remaining unfazed by both girls' stares.

"You little pervert, you just stood their ogling us and undressing us with your eyes weren't you, Kodaka-kun is the only one allowed to see us like that!"

"You must be keeping that thought in your mind for later right, well not before we yank it right back out of your head!"

Yukimura remained unfazed and simply stared at Yozora and Sena with his same bored expression, until he turned around to talk to the still highly embarrassed.

"Kodaka-senpai do these two women serve you?"

"Wha-wh-wha-I-I?"

"That's it isn't it Kodaka-sempai?"

"Um I you see ummm It's kind of sort of complicated"

"Kodaka-senpai please take me as your underling so that I may take women like them and become a man!"

Kodaka was stunned he had no idea what was going on and all he could was stutter gibberish. Yozora and Sena had it; this so called boy was referring to them as mere servants when in fact,_ "WE ARE HIS MASTERS!"_. After that thought both girls pulled their fists back and thrust them forward into the back of Yukimura's skull. Yukimura was launched forward into Kodaka and somehow their lips met, Kodaka was freaking out he just kissed a boy, with a pretty face but still it was wrong beyond belief.

"Hmm serves him right for seeing us in outfits only meant for Kodaka-kun"

"Hey I have an idea why don't we undress him and put him in that cute little maid outfit I recently bought off the net?"

"That's a great idea Yozora-chan that will show the little pervert when he's running through the hallways crying while kids are pointing and laughing at him"

Kodaka got an image in his head of Yozora and Sena's idea, in Kodaka's mind he envisioned a dressed up Yukimura running through the halls crying but then it closened up on his face while he muttered the same word over and over again, _"Kodaka-kun…Kodaka-kun…Kodaka-kun". _

"KODAKA-KUN"

Kodaka immediately snapped out of his day dream and looked up to see Sena and Yozora blushing with worried looks on their faces.

"WH-what?"

"L-look a-at Y-Yukimura"

Kodaka looked down at the still unconscious boy only to see that the girls had stripped him as planned only he wasn't wearing underwear and "he" had something in between his legs Kodaka wasn't expecting, Yukimura had a vagina.

"WH-wha-what I thought he I mean she said he/she was male!"

"I don't know maybe her or him or ummm maybe she didn't know?"

"That's ridicules what girl doesn't know their girl?"

During all this yelling Yukimura started open her eyes , she yawned and stretched her arms upward and got up only too look down and see that she was naked except for her ankle high socks.

"Why am I nude?"

Kodaka, Yozora and Sena stopped arguing and looked at the now awake Yukimura; the three were surprised to see she simply stood there without covering herself up. Kodaka looked Yukimura head to toe; believe it or not Yukimura did have noticeable breast, a small A cup by the looks of it, they were small but cute with her small erect pink nipples probably from the draft. Kodaka then looked down to see Yukimra's vagina, it was small and tight by looks of it with one or two pubic hairs right above it obviously she hadn't fully developed yet. Kodaka was once again snapped out of his thoughts as both Yozora and Sena started to yell at Yukimura.

"HOW CAN YOU NOT KNOW YOU WERE A GIRL?"

"But I'm not a girl"

Yozora and Sena looked at Yukimura with shock awe, was she really convinced that she was a boy? Kodaka then felt he should intervene before it got ugly.

"Umm Yukimura why do you believe you're a boy?"

"Because my parents named me after famous Japanese samurai in order to make me into a fine Japanese man as well"

"But Yukimura if you look down between your legs you would clearly see that you're not male"

Yukimura looked down at her vagina and proceeded to touch her clit causing her breath to become labored but ignored the feeling and responded back to Kodaka.

"I don't see what you mean Kodaka-senpai?"

Kodaka, Yozora and Sena fell anime style and just looked at Yukimra in shock, how were they ever going to convince her she was a woman? Just then an idea struck Yozora to which she then sported a devious smirk.

"I have an idea Kodaka dear why don't you show Yukimura-chan what a real man can do to a girl like her hmm?"

Kodaka blushed at the idea that Yozora had while Yukimura just stared at the both of them confused until she felt a pair of hands on her shoulders, Yukimura looked back to se Sena was the one had her hands on her shoulders with a huge grin on her face while she was pushing Yukimura towards Kodaka. Yukimura was now stomach to stomach with Kodaka who the girls had striped to his black boxers.

"Hey Yozora Sena I think this has gone to far there's got to be another way to convince Yukimura, and why do you have a tape recorder?"

"Just relax Kodaka dear and pretend it's not their"

"And make sure to bear through the pain okay Yukimura-chan?"

Kodaka was baffled at the lengths these two were going just to convince Yukimura, he then snapped his attention to Yukimura who had her hands on his chest.

"K-Kodaka-senpai wh-what are Yozora-san and Sena-san talking about? What are we going to do together?"

Kodaka could only look at the small girls face and how nervous and cute she looked with her blush, but he quickly shook it off and answered her.

"Well Yukimura, Sena and Yozora want us to, have sex"

"Sex? Is that what you and Yozora & Sena-chan were doing earlier in the clubroom?"

"WA-wait you saw that?"

"Yes and then I started to touch down here and it felt really good when that white stuff came out"

Yukimura then looked back up at Kodaka and asked him something.

"Can you make me feel good again? Aniki?"

Kodaka was a little surprised at the new way Yukimura was addressing him but once again he was snapped out of his thoughts when Yukimura started to pull his boxers down revealing his erect member to her, he may have stared at her a little too much.

"Yukimura what are you doing?"

Yukimura simply looked up at him with those big innocent eyes that were currently pleading to him.

"Please Aniki; make me feel good again, please?"

Kodaka looked at Yukimura's face and couldn't take it anymore, Kodaka then leaned down and kissed Yukimura passionately which then turned into a heated make out session. A moment later a blushing Yukimura was laid down on the clubroom table, legs hanging off the side, Yukimura looked up at Kodaka who was currently towering over the girl.

"Aniki, is this going to hurt?"

"Just relax Yukimura I'll make sure you feel good"

Yukimura looked at Kodaka's face which showed honesty to his words, Yukimura then gave Kodaka a smile and nod signaling she was ready which he nodded back as reply. Kodaka then grabbed Yukimura's ankles and lifted them high to see her wet pussy causing her to blush and look away. Kodaka seeing she was getting embarrassed hurried up and placed his throbbing manhood to Yukimura's entrance causing a small moan to leave her, Kodaka then impaled Yukimura with his dick breaking her hymen and let out a painful scream which he quickly stifled by giving her a rough French kiss. After Yukimura adjusted to his size Kodaka then began to slowly thrust into her casing Yukimura to let out moans and groans of pleasure.

"Huff… Aniki…mmmmm…I…hmmm… feel really…aaah…g-good"

"You'll feel a lot better soon Yukimura "

Kodaka then sped up his thrusts and was now pounding Yukimura while holding her legs above her head, from the massive sweat from her brow and blush on her face Yukimura was not going to last much longer.

"A-nn-k-i the white stuff it…mmmmm… feels l-like i-it's going to come out"

"It's called cum Yukimura and it comes out when you have your orgasm just hold on it's almost here"

After Kodaka said that he then gave one last powerful thrust hitting Yukimura's uterus causing Yukimura to let out a pleasured filled scream.

"AHHHHHHH, ANIKI IT'S COMING OUT"

"Just feel it Yukimura"

Yukimura then jumped up from her laid back position and hugged Kodaka to her while also enveloping him into a kiss while her orgasm released causing Kodaka's orgasm as well. The two teens are now on the couch spooning while their mixed juices are still slowly spilling out of Yukimura's cunt.

"Wow that was some show Kodaka-kun!"

"I agree Sena-chan Kodaka dear really took charge of little Yukimura"

Kodaka looked up at the two scantily clad girls and their little camcorder which could have held who knows of how many of their sexual experiences but Kodaka then turned his attention to Yukimura who was pulling on his hair to grab his attention.

"What is it Yukimura?"

"It's just… Aniki will you accept me as your girlfriend as well?"

Kodaka stared wide eyed at Yukimura who was staring back at him with a cute nervous look. _"Is she that quick to already accept that she's a girl?"_. Kodaka then snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked back at Yukimura with a loving expression and grabbed her hands lovingly.

"I would love for you to be my girlfriend Yukimura"

Yukimura's expression then turned to delighted causing her to give Kodaka a loving kiss.

"Thank you so much for accepting me, Aniki!"

Kodaka sweat dropped at Yukimura still thinking of him as her underling but quickly got over it as the other two joined in on the kiss as well to which all three of them snuggled up together on the couch and fell asleep in Kodaka's loving embrace.

And so just like that Kodaka got a new girlfriend.

**AN: Hey guys missed me? Sorry for the slight absence I caught a really bad cold and I just now had the strength to make it to my computer, but anyways I'm back and the story continues as well, thank you and review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: What's up guys I'm back again and it feels so good, but anyways I want to thank all those reviewers it's your encouragement that kept me going while I was passing out in front of my computer with a ton of empty red bull cans across my desktop, before we get to the story I want to give a shout out for all those guys who figured out the first chapter was based off that H-doujin _"BFF+"_ you guys deserve a pat on the back, well you guys have waited long enough so sit back and enjoy the chapter. **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"_**Kobato talking in fake voice" **_

A few days after the incident with Yukimura we find Kodaka on the clubroom couch with his three girlfriends snuggled into him with content smiles on their faces, Sena is on his left hugging his arm and laying her head on it comfortably as if it was the softest thing she ever laid on, Yozora was on Kodaka's right simply leaning on him but from the expression on her face you can clearly see she was at peace with the world, Yukimura was sitting on his lap while stroking both his legs sensually obviously she was very comfortable with her spot. Kodaka was also very comfortable with his position between the three girls but then looked toward the wall and knew he should probably get home soon before Kobato started worrying.

Kodaka: "Sorry girls I should start heading home soon and you three should too"

Sena: "Awwww but Kodaka-kun we haven't done anything since Yukimura joined the club"

Yukimura: "Yes please Aniki stay, we haven't done anything today except cuddle together like this"

Yozora: "I agree Kodaka dear at least stick around for a quickie"

All three girls then hugged Koadaka tightly simultaneously said "Please". Kodaka blushed at the sight in front him; all three girls were giving him a cute puppy dog pout. He was so tempted to take all three of them right there and then but Kodaka knew that his obligations as a big brother needed to be fulfilled, no matter how bad he wanted to shirk them.

Kodaka: "I'm sorry girls (really sorry!) but I have to get home soon, but I'll make it up to all of you next time ok?"

All three girls just dropped their pouts and looked down with sadness before shaking it off and giving him a smile and nod which Kodaka gave his own smile to, _"How in the world did I ever get so lucky!"_.

**Hasegawa Residence-**

After he said goodbye to his three girlfriends with a kiss (nobody was there of course) Kodaka made his way home as fast as he could, he just didn't get that heartwarming welcome he gets from his fellow club members.

Kobato: "_**Ku ku ku… it seems my other half has finally arrived, tell me dark servant where you ever planning on bringing a sacrifice?**_"

Kodaka: "Hey Kobato sorry I'm late my club meeting went on longer then expected"

Kobato: "_**Ku ku ku… do not call me that mortal name when we are alone, I am Lady Reisys VI Felicity Sumeragi a true ancestor of the vampires who rule the great night, and think nothing of your tardiness so long as it does not happen again" **_

Kodaka: "Yeah, I can't promise that our club activities usually run pretty late, really late actually"

Kobato's evil looking expression changed to a regular pouty little girl.

Kobato: "But An-chan that's not fair!"

After she realized she broke character Kobato quickly put her vampire persona back on and shook it off.

Kobato: "_**Ku ku ku… no matter I will just put further effort on my plans to take control of these pitiful apes you call humans, maybe I will start with that pitiful club of yours?**_"

Kodaka: "That's nice"

Kodaka just ignored Kobato's childish antics,_ "She's been like this for awhile eventually she'll get bored of this vampire thing and move on to some other weird thing"_. Kobato pouted at her brother ignoring her and sulked back to the couch. Kobato sat down with her arms cross before pulling out a manga, "Rosario Vampire, but Kobato wasn't reading it was merely a ploy so she could be alone with her thoughts. _" Stupid An-chan ignoring me, I just want An-chan to notice me, I just want An-chan to love me!"_ In the real world Kobato was grabbing onto her manga real tight almost to the point of ripping it before Kodaka called out to her that dinner was ready.

Kobato: "C-coming An-chan!_ "Stupid An-chan"_

**2 hours later-**

After dinner Kobato grudgingly went to her nightly bath, severely hurt at what her older brother said. As Kobato soaked in the slowly feeling tub she went back to her own thoughts, _"Stupid stupid stupid An-chan, choosing his club over me, why don't you ever take my side An-chan, does An-chan really think of me second?" _After Kobato was finished with her bath both her and Kodaka got ready for bed, but as Kodaka lay peacefully in his bed Kobato slowly sneaked her way into his bed also, which Kodaka immediately realized._ "Huh I guess she wants to sleep with me tonight? Well I'll just leave her be she proab-MMMMM?"_ Kodaka's thoughts were interrupted though when he found that Kobato had climbed up to his face level and pressed her small lips to his, Kodaka was in complete and utter shock.

Kodaka: "(cough) (cough) Kobato what the hell do you think your doing?"

Kobato: " An-chan I want you to pay attention to me, only me, I want you to love me An-chan"

Kodaka was about to scold Kobato for thinking of such things but he cut himself short when he saw an image flash over Kobato,_ "Mom?" _Kobato did not hear him though and continued her actions by lowering herself to Kodaka's boxers and slowly tugging them down. Kobato looked up at Kodaka who stared with a fixed gaze; all he could see was the face of his mother.

Kobato: "An-chan I want you to love me, I want s to become whole An-chan"

Kodaka cold only stare though as Kobato went on not noticing he was becoming hard by staring intently at the beutiful face in front of him. After Kobato striped herself bare her small A cup breast in all there glory while her small pink nipples stood erect, her body was still undeveloped small and smooth with pale skin, her cunt was small and obviously tight by the look of it but you could clearly see she was wet. Kobato hovered her pussy over her brother's fully erect dick and stared lovingly into his eyes.

Kobato: "An-chan I love you! MMMM"

Kobato slammed herself hard onto Kodaka's dick breaking her hymen in one go. Kodaka gritted his teeth at the tightness of his' mothers' vagina, he then grabbed onto his 'mother's' strangely small hips and met her small bounces with his own upwards thrust.

Kobato: "mmm An-chan it feels r-ealy gooood"

Kodaka merely tuned out Kobato's words and increased the pace of his thrust causing loud slapping sounds to come from his hip meeting with Kobato's small butt. Kobato's was letting out small whines and eeps her climax was coming on hard as was Kodaka's.

Kobato: "AAAAAAAH An-chan something's coming out!"

Kodak: "M-MOM!"

And just like that brother and sister came together into orgasmic bliss, both passed out into each other's arms sweat covered and panting heavenly.

**1 hour later**

Kodaka woke up feeling really good, with a strange warm sensation around his lower region. He looked down only to feel dread in his heart at the sight in front of him, Kobato his little sister was on top of him naked and from his position he could clearly see his dick buried in her small pussy with a noticeable trail of blood and semen leaking out. Kodaka had only one thought go through his head at the moment,_ "What have I done?"_

**AN: Well I don't really have anything to say except read and review, thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Wow I promised myself I wasn't going to be one of those people who don't post stuff for years on end, well look how that turned out, well I'm a hypocrite. Anyway so here it is the continuation of a very loooong ass cliff hangar, BTW Kodaka's mother didn't die until a little after Kobato was born. **

Kodaka felt the warm sensation of sun light upon his face, it was comfortable at first but then it was just becoming increasingly annoying. Kodaka couldn't take it anymore so he decided to get up and shut the blinds, but as he was getting up he felt a pretty heavy weight on his stomach.

"_Whats on me, did I go to sleep with the cat on my stomach? Wait, we don't have a damn cat, so what the hell is on me?!" _

suddenly alarmed Kodaka threw the covers off of him, and came face to face with a really shocking site. Kodaka's little sister, Kobato, was on top of Kodaka, but that wasn't the shocking part. The shocking part was the fact that Kobato was fully naked and Kodaka's dick inside her, and the worst part was that he could still see a bit of cum leaking from her pussy.

"mmm An-chan put the blanket back on I'm cold"

Kobato murmured with her eyes still closed. Kodaka coming back from his shock slowly lifted his sister off himself from witch their combined cum spilled on the bed.

"_Dammit there's another stain for me to clean up later, wait what the hell am I saying? that's the least of my worries right now!" _

Kodaka laid his sister down on his bed an pulled the covers back over her, to which she then made a satisfied sound.

"mmm An-chan"

Kodaka grimaced at the mention of his name.

"_I really hope she was just thanking me for the blanket" _

After tucking in Kobato, Kodaka then quickly but quietly sneaked from his room. Kodaka was now sitting in the kitchen clad only in his boxers and teeter tottering in his chair going over the cluster fuck in his head.

"_Crap, crap, carp, crap, did I really do this, did I just do it with my sister?! What am I, some of kind perv who can't control his urges!" _

Kodaka then brought both his hands onto his face for an extreme double face palm, it did little to quail his hurting head.

"_Why did I do it with Kobato anyways, wasn't I reluctant at all? Okay lets see from what I can remember I was sleeping in my bed when she came in and crawled in with me, I paid it no mind until she came out of nowhere and started to kiss me and that's when I freaked out, but then I saw something that calmed me down, but what was it?" _

Kodaka thought and thought but still he couldn't think of any reason that would lead to him wanting to fuck his own sister, until it came to him.

**Flashback – 5 years ago**

A young Kodaka was currently sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal while reading the back of the cereal box, singing a light tune while doing so.

"Que sera sera, what ever will be will be..."

"_**Such a girly song from a little boy, I thought I trained you to be more manly my subordinate"**_

Kodaka looked up from his box and gave a stoic stare to the person talking to him in such a strange manner, and low and behold it was his mother, yet again.

"Morning mom"

Airi Hasegawa sneered at the way her "subordinate" talked to her, so she adjusted her eye patch and laid into him.

"_**Really, to address your commanding officer in such a way, do you know who you are speaking to soldier?!" **_

"My mother?"

Airi tsked at her son's response and then proceeded to make strange twirling movements before stopping to give Kodaka a peace sign.

"_**I am the the reincarnation of the most noble warrior to ever grace the battlefield, my name alone makes all those who have ever stepped on the battlefield to tremble, I am the greatest soldier to have ever graced Japan's military force, I am **__**Xiàhóu Fan,**_ _**the legendary soldier, V is the sign for victory!" **_

"Uh huh, your eye patch fell off mom"

Hearing that Airi felt her face for her eye patch and quickly realized her son was right, her eye patch had fallen off, witch then caused her to break character.

"Aah!, Sochi please help me find it, I can't afford to lose any more of them!"

Airi leaped to the ground looking for her costume piece, franticly checking under every nook and cranny, Kodaka however proceeded to go back to eating and let his silly mother search for her eye patch. However as he was about to pick up the cereal box again he spotted her eye patch stuck on one of her heels.

"Uh mom, you should check your shoe"

Airi pulled up from the ground and took a look at her heel and smiled with great delight that her eye patch was in fact there, Airi then pulled her eye patch back on and then proceeded to bring her son into a hug.

"Thanks Sochi your father told me he wasn't gonna give me any more money for my equipment if I kept losing all of it."

"Sure thing, commander Xiahou Fan"

Airi's eyes popped open at the mention of her fake name and quickly became embarrassed at being caught breaking character.

"Eh, Sochi why do you have to play a trick like that on your Kaa-chan!"

Kodaka merely raised an eyebrow to her logic.

"_What trick? Shes the one who got flustered and broke her character" _

Airi seemed pretty iffed at Kodaka breaking her acting and she didn't want him getting the last laugh

Airi came behind her son and whispered into his ear startling him.

"You know sochi its not nice to play tricks on your mother maybe I have to teach you a lesson"

**Flashback End**

Kodaka's eyes shot open, he now saw the source of the problem, he wasn't reluctant to do it Kobato because he wasn't seeing Kobato, he was seeing his mother, who which he had a long time affair with, it didn't help either that his sister resembled his mom so much.

Kodaka's head was spinning at the massive amount of childhood trauma rushing at him.

"_Crap, when did I get such a fucked up life ?" _

_**AN**_**: Sorry for such the short chap but I've just been busy lately with school and with college coming I really need to focus, well be seeing ya.**


End file.
